When I'm With You
by blindshock
Summary: As she and Haruto walk through the aquarium, Aya reflects upon their time together and contemplates what her true feelings for him are. ONE-SHOT


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own 1 Litre of Tears. I am writing this merely for the love of the drama.

* * *

"It's beautiful, ne?" Haruto asked as he watched the plethora of rainbow colored fish swim through the aquarium waters.

Aya smiled. He always knew how to make her happy even as this disease, this cursed disease, was slowly taking every inch of her strength from her body. She sat on her wheelchair while he walked from behind, patiently pushing her. It had been like this for three months now, when she finally lost control of her legs. It was a day she doesn't like to remember.

* * *

**+++Three Months Ago+++**

Aya lay on her hospital bed, looking at the ceiling expressionlessly. She wished someone would be here to talk to her. But as her family and friends were busy that day, she opted for the next best thing: Her diary. Slowly, she used her arms to hoist herself up. Such a simple task was becoming increasingly difficult with each passing day. Aya slid herself to the edge of the bed where her diary rested on a desk a few feet away. Her arm held unto the bed post for support as she took the first step. In a blink of an eye, she crashed onto the floor with her legs sprawled out.

The nurses frantically came in and asked what had happened. Aya sat their immobile for a few seconds, dazed and in shock.

"My legs…," she managed to whisper.

"My legs…," she said a bit louder as a few tears slid down her face.

"Anything but my legs!" she cried out as she went into hysterics.

Haruto rushed in with her parents a few steps behind him. Urine created a small pool surrounding her. Haruto disregarded it as he took her into a strong embrace whilst Aya settled her face into his chest.

"Everything's going to be alright, Aya," he said softly. "I'm here."

* * *

Aya watched as two fish swam past them side by side. Although having a wheelchair helped a lot, she hated not being able to walk in step beside him; to be unable to have a conversation face-to-face with him.

Haruto had been her light throughout this painful journey; a spotlight that constantly shined on her only. She remembered when she caught her classmates discussing about how much of a nuisance she was. Even her two best friends didn't defend her but agreed along with everyone else. HE was the only who stood up for her.

* * *

"Ikeuchi's not here yet," announced the teacher. "Let's wait a little bit longer for her to arrive, ne?"

Everybody nodded but one student spoke up in anger.

"Why do we always have to do this?" Yamaguchi yelled. "We're so far behind than the other classes because we always have to wait for Ikeuchi!"

The class stared at her in shock than looked at each other. They seem to have an aura of understanding between them. Even the teacher seemed to support them.

"I agree," another classmate said. "I can't afford to have my exam scores lowered because of her."

"Mari, Saki. What do you think? You're her best friends." Yamaguchi asked. Everybody turned their attention towards the pair. Haruto just stared down at his desk. Mari and Saki both stood up from their seats reluctantly and looked at their classmates.

"I-I love A-Aya," Yuki started. Mari silently stayed off to the side.

"B-but its h-hard somet-times, y-you know? It's d-difficult always h-having t-to help h-her and I-I'm a-always late t-to c-class a-and b-basketball practice." She said finally breaking down into tears.

After silently observing his classmates' discussion, he rose up violently and kick his desk.

"I can't believe you all!" he snapped. "You're always telling Aya 'It's okay, it's okay" when you're helping her, and now you all are talking badly of behind her back. If you really have a problem with her condition, why don't you tell it to her face?"

Suddenly everyone's face contorted into one with guilt. It hit Yuki and Mari the hardest as they realized that they were the ones who were supposed stick up for Aya as well. Aya looked on from behind the classroom door covering her face and clutching her chest. She cried almost a liter of tears that day.

* * *

She always knew inside she thought of him as more than a friend. In fact, she honestly was deeply in love with him. But she didn't want their relationship to advance because she knew when she di- when the time came, it would be even more painful for the both of them. But even if they didn't kiss or hold each other as normal couples would, she'd still enjoy the remaining time she had with him.

Aya looked behind her and attentively observed his facial features. His eyes were moving side to side, watching the movement of the fish. His mouth was fixed into a small smile brightening up the rest of his face. His hair was always slightly ruffled with small pieces sticking out here and there. When he noticed her staring at him, he raised one of his eyebrows.

Aya simply smiled. "Yes, it is beautiful."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for taking the time to read my story. Please review ! Constructive Criticism is most definitely welcomed (as this is my first story and all) but please no flaming. :)


End file.
